


I'm So Happy You're Here

by AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Face-Fucking, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny/pseuds/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny
Summary: Christen flies up to Portland to visit Tobin during the Coronavirus pandemic. Tobin is in for a surprise, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	I'm So Happy You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a year since I've written anything, and I'm not going to apologize for that; but I will tell you that life got in the way. I was diagnosed with Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma in November of last year, and I've spent the last four months of my life fighting. Fighting for my life. I was in and out of the hospital six times in less than two months. I was sick as a dog. Had tubes put in me to drain bile, drain fluid from bursts lymph nodes, I was a hot mess. Finally, after four months, I'm finally in remission, and I can get back to life. Get back to what I enjoy. So, hopefully you enjoy this little one-shot. Usually the smut would be longer, and more thought out; but I was tired, so hopefully you enjoy this. Thanks.

“Baby.” I say.

“Yeah.” Christen says.

“I’m ordering groceries from Safeway. I’ve got the bread you like, the yogurt you like, berries, unsweetened almond milk, the granola you like, eggs, avocadoes, bananas, pasta, the soup you like, the ingredients for homemade pesto, a small pack of chicken, toilet paper, I was surprised they still had some; but they did, paper towels, Kleenex, a pack of condoms, water based lubricant, Oreos, gummy bears, licorice, and baby wipes, because I know you like them, and I use them as well, when we’re done making love.” I say.

“Can you think of anything else we might need from the store?” I ask Christen. Christen just chuckles and shakes her head.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” She says. I just smile and give her a quick kiss.

“Thanks.” I mumble.

“Um, what about stuff for you? Do you have enough food for a few days?” Christen asks.

“Uh, yes. Yes, I do. I went shopping with Kling the other day.” I say.

“Okay, then I think we’re good. Wait, did you get latex free condoms?” Christen asks.

“Oh, thanks for reminding me. Always good to double check.” I say as I look down at my phone. I scroll up a little way and tap on the box of condoms.

“Oh, looks like I accidentally added condoms made with latex to the cart. I’ll just delete this, and add condoms made without latex to the cart. Nice catch babe.” I say.

“Thanks. I can’t help but remember the first time we made love. You broke out in hives, because you were so nervous to ask me whether or not the condom was made with latex.” Christen says.

“Yeah, fun times.” I mumble. Christen lays her head on my shoulder and I give the top of her head a quick kiss. I wrap my arm around her and smile.

“Okay, now that I’ve fixed that problem, let’s double check to make sure we have everything.” I say. Christen nods. We check and re-check the cart, then I pay for the items and set my phone down on the coffee table.

“They’ll be here in about an hour.” I say.

“Okay.” Christen mumbles.

“Tired?” I ask.

“A little bit.” Christen whispers.

“Why don’t you go take a nap? I’ll wake you up after I’m done making us lunch in a couple hours. How does that sound?” I ask Christen.

“Sounds heavenly.” Christen says. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and heads to the bedroom.

“Love you.” She throws over her shoulder.

“Love you more.” I say.

The groceries arrive a little over an hour later. I thank the lady who delivered them, and tip her 30 dollars, before putting away the groceries and starting on lunch. For lunch, I’m going to make Christen and I avocado toast, with an egg on top and a simple berry smoothie.

Once I’m done making Christen and I lunch, I load it onto a tray and head upstairs. I gently kick open the door and walk inside our bedroom. I set the tray down on the bedside table and sit down next to Christen.

“Mmm, how long was I out for?” She asks.

“About an hour and a half.” I say.

“Something smells good. What did you make?” Christen asks.

“I made us avocado toast, with an egg on top, and a mixed berry smoothie.” I say.

“Mmm, thanks baby.” Christen says. She props herself up against the pillows and pulls the blanket over her lap. I hand her a plate of food and a glass with the mixed berry smoothie in it.

“Thanks.” She says.

“Of course.” I say. I give her a quick kiss, before grabbing my food and climbing into bed next to her.

“You know, I’m glad you flew up here to surprise me today.” I say.

“Me too.” Christen says.

We eat our lunch in relative silence, and after Christen does the dishes, she returns to the room and climbs back into bed.

She straddles me and gives me a quick kiss on the nose. My nose crinkles and I feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks.

“I love you.” She whispers.

“I love you too.” I mumble.

“I was thinking.” Christen says.

“About what?” I ask.

“You.” Christen says.

“Yeah?” I mumble.

“You have been this constant light in my life for the last year and a half. I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend the rest of my life with. You’re beautiful, kind, caring, easy to talk to, and we almost never fight. But when we do fight, it’s usually over the smallest of things, and we usually resolve our differences in just a couple of minutes. What I’m trying to say Tobin, is I want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you every day, laughing at your corny jokes, and when we’re both ready, I want to start a family with you. I want to watch your belly grow with our child. A child that we created together. I want to watch your belly swell with a child we created out of love, and I want to watch that child run around our house. A house that we created together. It’ll have a huge soccer net set up in the backyard, so we, along with our child, can practice every day. It’ll have a large kitchen, because god knows we’ll need it for all the team dinners we’re going to host when our baby gets older. But, most importantly, it’ll have us, and all the memories we create as a family. Tobin Powell Heath, will you marry me?” Christen asks me. She pulls a small box out of her pocket and opens it. Inside is one of the most beautiful rings I’ve ever seen.

“Oh my god Christen. Yes, of course I’ll marry you.” I say. Tears continue to drip down my face as Christen pulls the ring out of the box and slips it onto my ring finger.

“It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” I whisper. I pull her in for a gentle kiss, that quickly becomes intense.

We make out for a few minutes, before Christen pulls away and latches onto my neck.

“Fuck Chris.” I whisper. She smiles against my neck, before gently biting down and sucking on the spot she just bit.

“You’re so beautiful baby. So beautiful.” She whispers. I pull her into another kiss. After a few seconds, she pulls away, removes our shirts and bras, and tosses the items onto the floor.

“Lay down.” She mumbles. I slide down in the bed and shift my hands to her hips. I pull her sweatpants and boxer briefs down, freeing her hard cock.

Christen shifts, so her cock is lined up with my mouth and I eagerly take the head of her cock into my mouth. She slowly slides the rest of the way into my mouth, and I let out a moan.

“Oh fuck.” Christen mumbles.

“Feels so good baby. Don’t stop.” Christen says. I grip her hips, then shift my hands to her ass, as she starts to gently fuck my throat. This has always been one of my favorite positions. Christen using my throat and mouth for her pleasure. Don’t get me wrong, I love to receive pleasure as well; but there has always been something about sucking Christens cock, that really gets me going.

After a couple of minutes, Christen pulls away and gives me a couple of kisses on the lips.

“Are you okay sweetie?” Christen asks.

“Couldn’t be better. I love that position.” I say.

“I know, that’s why I fuck that beautiful throat of yours as often as I can. It gets you incredibly wet.” Christen says.

Christen outside of the bedroom is calm, cool, collected, composed; but inside the bedroom, she’s an animal. I had never dated someone who was intersex, until I started dating Christen. The opportunity just never came up. The thought of dating someone who was intersex had always intrigued me though. I used to be attracted to Ash, when we went to UNC together; but that crush went away after she started dating Ali.

Christen finishes taking our clothes off, then she pulls me to the end of the bed and buries her head between my legs. I let out a gasp as she runs her tongue through my swollen pussy.

“Fuck Chris.” I say. Chris has never been the one for foreplay. She says foreplay can be done after she’s given me at least two orgasms. I tried to argue once. She buried her fingers inside my pussy and fucked me until I had not one; but three orgasms. I haven’t tried to argue with her since. She’s a very giving lover.

She runs her tongue over my clit, before gently taking the small bud into her mouth. She sucks on it for a few seconds, before releasing it, and sticking two fingers inside of me.

“Oh shit. Fuck Christen. Fuck.” I mumble. She smashes our lips together, as she continues to fuck me with her fingers. After a few minutes, I gently bite down on her shoulder and cum with a groan. She helps me ride it out, before giving me a gentle kiss on the lips.

“You okay?” Christen asks.

“Yeah, I’m perfect.” I whisper.

“Good, because I’m not done with you yet.” She says. I just chuckle at that. She opens the top drawer of my nightstand and grabs a condom and the lubricant.

After rolling the condom onto her hard cock, she squirts some lube onto the condom and strokes herself a couple of times.

“God you’re sexy. The way your body flushes with arousal. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with your gorgeous ass.” Christen says. I blush even harder. She just chuckles and positions herself between my legs. She gently lifts my legs and slides all the way into my swollen pussy.

We both let out moans and grunts as Christen builds up a solid rhythm.

After a few minutes, I pull Christen in for a kiss, as I can feel myself getting close.

“I’m close.” I whisper. Christen nods. She shifts her hips a little, and the new angle brings me to an orgasm within a couple of minutes.

Christen helps me ride it out, before she lets out a small moan and cums inside the condom. She gently pulls out, takes the condom, checks it for holes, and tosses it into the trash.

She grabs a couple of baby wipes out of the top drawer and uses them to clean the both of us. Once she’s done with that, she lies down next to me and lays her head on my chest.

We nap for a while, before getting up, making dinner, and announcing our engagement on Instagram. My life couldn’t be better right now. I’ve got Christen, soccer, my best friends, god, my family, and a life to look forward to with the woman I never imagined falling in love with; but I’m so glad I did. I thank god every day for giving me Christen. She’s been my savior, my lover, my constant companion, and I’m so lucky to have her. I’m looking forward to building a life with her. Thank god for Christen Annemarie Press.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment. Thanks.


End file.
